Rockmanexe Destiny
by jakenminion
Summary: Takes place after Strean ended. Should be familiar with Rockman.exeAxessStream before reading.
1. A new enemy

Rockman.exe Destiny

Chapter 1: A new enemy

"Netto... wake up!" it was Meiru. "Wha...?" asked Netto Hikari. "You fell asleep in class. And at the moment you missed ten minutes of lunch" laughed Meiru Sakurai. "What!" yelled Netto. He got his books together and left class as fast as he can. Meiru then noticed he left Rockman's PET on his desk. Meiru picked it up. "It would be a bad problem if you fell in the wrong hands" said Meiru to Rockman. "Yeah... I guess you are right" replied Rockman.

Meiru found Netto eating lunch with Tohru and Dekao. "It would be a bad idea to leave Rockman on your desk" snickered Meiru while giving Rockman back to Netto. "Gah! How did... that happen?" asked Netto in thought. Rockman laughed. "You were dreaming in class and picked my PET out of your pocket and then you put it on your desk.". "Oh..." laughed Netto. Netto looked at Tohru who was reading a book. Then he looked at Dekao who was eating curry.

A fire then erupted in the cafeteria. "What's going on?" asked a boy running out of the cafetaria. "Someone is hacking in from the Internet" yelled Netto. "How do you know?" asked Dekao. "I don't know. But I'm positive!" yelled Netto. The four of them started running out of the cafeteria when Netto ran the opposite direction then the others. "Netto! What are you doing?" asked Meiru. "We have to get out of here!" yelled Tohru, worried. "I'm going to plug in Rockman!" answered back Netto. "It's to risky!" yelled Meiru. Netto wouldn't listen and ran from them. Meiru then ran after him. "Meiru!" yelled Dekao. "Dekao, you and Tohru get out of here, ok? I'm getting Netto!" yelled Meiru at them.

Netto then found a jack. "Plug-In, Rockman.exe!" yelled Netto. A laser came out of the PET which went into the jack. Rockman then was transported in an area on the internet with fire around him. Rockman saw a shadow appear in front of him.The Navi was a shadow with red eyes. It smirked. "Who are you?" asked Rockman. "I am Vileman. I heard of a Blue Navi who was killing the Dark Loids a while ago, and then stopped Duo himself." he replied. "And the way to attract you, was to to set your operator's school ablaze. You see, I did some study on your operator, Netto Hikari, and I learned that he will always try to save his friends and is always looking for a good challenge. And then you would come to me. And I would kill you." He smiled. Rockman was disgusted. A cannon then appeared on his hand. "Rock Buster!" he yelled. A purple laser shot out of the cannon. The shadow disappeared and the laser missed.

"Plug-In, Roll.exe!" yelled Meiru. Who was now beside Netto. "So you came?" laughed Netto. "Only for awhile. You are coming with me, we can't stay here much longer!" cried Meiru.

**Author's Note: **I always have problems with the beginning of a story. This one was no different. :D


	2. Escape

Rockman.exe Destiny

Chapter 2: Escape

He couldn't leave yet. He had to stop Vileman. Vileman was almost like a stalker. "Netto! Get to your senses! There is a fire and we have to get out of here!" cried Meiru. "Wait" replied Netto. "Fine. Then I will help you win faster! Roll Arrow Chip, Download!" yelled Meiru putting her chip inside her PET.

Roll's arm suddenly became a pink bow. A heart arrow appeared. "Eat this!" yelled Roll. She shot the arrow and it hit Vileman's arm. "Ugh!" screamed the shadow Navi. Rockman then jumped over Roll. "Rock Buster!" yelled Rockman. The purple laser was shot out of his hand. But Vileman disappeared again. He reappeared again. "It seems that I'm outnumbered. Rockman, we will meet again... and I will bring enemies... Hahahaha!" yelled Vileman. A voice was then heard echoing over the net. _Vileman logged out. _"Don't worry, we will get him next time" smiled Roll to Rockman.

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" yelled Meiru. Netto nodded. They both ran but a piece of the building collapsed in front of them. "Oh great.." cried Meiru. "Darn it!" yelled Netto. Sweat crawled down Netto's face. "We have to take the back entrance out!". The two ran to the back where they saw firemen breaking the door. "You kids alright?" asked the man. "Yes, sir!" replied Netto. He took the two of them out of the building. Mariko-sensei was outside waiting. "Netto... Meiru... you guys alright?" gasped Mariko-sensei. "Yeah.. how did you know we were here?" asked Netto. "Tohru told me" smiled Mariko-sensei. "Now lets bring you home."

"If there was a diminonsional area I could of helped more" sighed Meiru. "And if that happened, my twin sister could of helped as well." replied Mariko-sensei. Netto nodded. _I would see you again.. Vileman _thought Netto.

**Author's Note: **I'm having a very hard time portraying the character and personality of Netto and Meiru. Mostly Meiru though.

Next chapter: Hotspring Trouble


End file.
